La nueva tú
by VictoryFlower
Summary: No hay humano que nazca carente de maldad, que viva absolutamente en bondad y dedique cada día de su vida a una existencia diáfana donde el menor atisbo de oscuridad sea socavado de forma inmediata. Three-Shot con Epilogo
1. Chapter 1: El peor día de nuestras vidas

**¡Hola de nuevo lectores! Le prometí a mi "maestro" que después de subir el capitulo de ¿Quién eres en realidad? subiría este Three-Shot, y ahora cumplo la promesa que le ****hice**

**Meridiana, Merliah, Tiffany y Víctor me pertenecen**

**Vladimir, Maicol y Mike le pertenecen a George187**

* * *

Era un amanecer en la agradable y pasiva Tierra de Ooo, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y no había ninguna nube en el cielo, si, era el día más tranquilo que pudo existir en esta tierra en la que habitan un gran héroe y su amada y famosa familia, por la distancia del sol se podría adivinar que eran las 9:30 de la mañana, mientras que en la casa del árbol no se oía ni siquiera el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose , o al menos una voz, era capaz de oírse, lo que podría aclarar que la familia del humano y él estarían descansando, el día anterior habían gastado muchas energías, y ahora no estaban para nada de humor, incluyendo a la menor de la familia, la más afectada... Merliah... la Princesa Elemental

El primero en despertar fue el padre, un humano de piel pálida, ojos color azul zafiro y cabello rubio que al recibir los rayos del sol parecía dorado, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Finn el Humano, ahora con unos bien merecidos 28 años

- Que bien dormí, bueno, aunque no tan bien después de lo que paso ayer -

Lo último lo dijo con melancolía, ya que lo que paso ayer fue el peor día de su vida, lo peor de su vida, el recuerdo y la frase era lo único en lo que lograba pensar, se levanto un poco la camisa de manga corta color blanca que ahora usaba como pijama dejando ver cerca de su ombligo una pequeña cortada que en lugar de tener un color rojo, tenía un color morado-magenta a lo que solo Finn pudo mirar triste y traicionado la cortada que era igual de largo que Viola cuando nació

- ¿En qué piensas amor? -

Finn vio al lugar donde se hallaba el dueño, o dueña de la voz, que para ser más especifico estaba en su cama, encontrándose con una chica de la misma edad que él, piel dorada, cabello color bermellón, literalmente, en llamas y un bluson naranja como pijama

- Oh... solamente en lo que paso ayer Flama -

Tanto Finn como la Reina Flama (N/A: Aquí la PF es Reina, al igual que en USA) se sentían diferentes. Tristeza, preocupación, pena y traición, esos eran los sentimientos que tenían este momento, tenían suerte de que tanto Merliah como Tiffany estuvieran durmiendo en este momento y de que no durmieran en la misma habitación que la pareja, el par de pequeñas eran las más afectadas por todo esto, especialmente la pequeña Merliah, porque bueno... ¿Cómo se podría eliminar un trauma psicológico y emocional en una niña de tan solo 5 años?

* * *

_En la habitación de Merliah y Tiffany_

* * *

Ambas pequeñas seguían durmiendo después de tantas sorpresas y peleas, ambas, aunque estén dormidas, tenían un rostro lleno de preocupación y tristeza, especialmente la pequeñita que tenia una bata a rayas delgadas de color lila y morado; se veía como una niña de 9 años despertaba, destapándose (ya que estaba tapada) revelando que traía una pijama de dos piezas rojo y azul

- *Bostezo* ¿Qué hora sera? -

Pregunta Tiffany estirándose hasta tronar sus huesos para terminar de despertarse, iba a despertar a su hermanita, pero al ver lo cómoda que estaba, decidió no hacerlo y se fue de la habitación, pero no se percato de que la pequeña Merliah se acurruco y se abrazo más a su cuerpo y puso una cara que decía que tenía una pesadilla y a la vez un trauma que no se podía decir si era psicológico o emocional

* * *

_Regresando con la pareja_

* * *

Flama estaba sentada en la cama mientras ve que Finn caminaba de un lado a otro con una mano en la barbilla y una expresión que revelaba tristeza

(**FINN ; **_FLAMA ; _AMBOS)

**- ¿Ahora qué haremos? -**

**-** _No lo se Finn... *suspiro* Pero la que más me preocupa por todo esto es Merliah -_

**- También a mí Flama, es que... no entiendo nada -**

_- Tampoco... *suspiro* Tampoco yo -_

**- ¿A qué se refería con "He sido así desde siempre, pero hasta ahora lo demuestro"**

_- Yo creo que fue esa fantasma, recuerda como tenía los ojos cuando se metió en ella _(N/A: Aquí espero que no vayan a pensar mal)

**- Si... *suspiro leve* ...lo recuerdo perfectamente**

_- Yo creo que deberíamos llevar a las dos con la Dulce Princesa, tal vez ella sepa que hacer_

**- Concuerdo, cuando le contemos lo que paso llamare a Jake, Fionna, Maicol y Mike para que traigan a sus niños, así nuestras pequeñas, aventurera y princesa, cuando jueguen con ellos, nosotros les contaremos todo lo que paso**

_- Si, no quiero que se traumen más -_

Ambos deciden gritar para liberar sus penas

-¿¡POR QUÉ NOS TUVO QUE PASAR ESO A NOSOTROS!?

Después de gritar revisaron que no se halla escuchado tan fuerte para no despertar a las niñas, y se aliviaron de que nunca paso, pero de lo que no se percataron era que Tiffany estaba del otro lado de la puerta y había escuchado toda la conversación de sus padres, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, tenían razón, tanto ella como su hermana no dejaban de pensar en lo que paso, y sabía que su hermana tampoco dejaba de pensar en eso debido a que antes de dormir, le dijo como se sentía debido a lo acontecido en el día, ambas no podían creer que la persona más cercana a ellos resultara ser malvada desde siempre y apenas lo mostrara, Tiff recordó la confesión que hizo la misma persona que se alejo de ellos: "No lo demostré porque no quería lastimarlos, pero no puedo evitarlo, Y TODO ES POR ESE FANTASMA QUE ESTA APODERÁNDOSE DE MI MENTE". Ella sabía a que fantasma se debía, recordó cuando comenzó todo eso, y todo eso ocurrió gracias a aquella horrible fantasma, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar los ojos rojos del fantasma y de la persona más cercana a ella: Su hermana.

Tiffany decide no escuchar más y se aleja de la habitación de sus padres, ya habían sido demasiados recuerdos en tan solo 10 minutos; su preocupación desapareció y una ternura se apodero de su cuerpo al ver a su hermanita sentada en su cama, frotándose los ojos con la mano izquierda y con un osito de peluche idéntico a Hambo en su mano derecha

- ¿Tiffany? *bostezo* ¿Qué... Qué hora es? -

- Las 9:41 gemita -

Tiffany decide guardar en secreto la conversación que escucho por accidente de sus padres, ya que no quería preocupar a la linda gemita que tiene como hermana (N/A: Así la considero yo, no se ustedes) ya que lo que menos le gustaba era verla triste o llorando; la pequeña Tiffany ayudo a Merliah a levantarse de la cama, ya que ella fue una de las que más gasto energía por aquel día que sera difícil de olvidar por un tiempo, por 11 años si no se equivoca

- ¿Qué tienes Tiffy? -

Merliah si que era una ternura al tener tan solo 5 añitos, hasta te daba pena y ganas de llorar al verla preocupada, triste o llorando, hasta parecía un angelito caído del cielo. Merliah no creía eso, pero sus padres, su hermana, sus tíos y sus primos se lo decían, hasta Víctor se lo decía con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, y los pequeños al ser tan inocentes, no sabían a que se debía

- Nada, nada, solo... pensando -

- ¿En qué? -

- En cosas que son difíciles de entender a tu edad Merly-Mer -

A Tiffany no le gustaba mentirle a su hermana menor, ya que en lo que en realidad pensaba era en la conversación de sus padres, pero no quería verla llorar como el día anterior, incluso para ella todo esto era una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar en cualquier momento pellizcándose o algo más para despertar de aquel horrible trauma y a la vez una horrible pesadilla

- ¿Quieren ir al Dulce Reino hoy? -

Entran a la habitación del dúo Finn sin su gorro revelando su cabello dorado, con una camisa de botones azul turquesa, un pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros acompañado de la Reina Flama que venía con un vestido negro con unos detalles en naranja

- Yo quiero -

La Princesa Elemental se lanza a los brazos de su padre mientras Tiff la ve con una sonrisa triste, se sentía la peor hermana e hija del mundo en ese instante, ella sabia esa verdad todo el tiempo y no había tenido el valor de decírselo a sus padres y su hermana en el momento justo, y ahora por ella toda su familia estaba triste, decaída, deprimida y traicionada, y ahora no podría ser una aventurera y heroína como su padre, ya que para serlo se necesita no solo se necesita ser bueno con las espadas y otras armas de lucha, también se necesita ser veraz y confiable, si confió en su hermana pero no en ella misma; una pequeña lagrima de lava corre por su mejilla al saber que no podrá hacer su sueño de ser heroína de Ooo realidad, para su suerte no lo vieron su padre y su hermana, pero para su desgracia, esta si fue vista por su madre

- ¿Qué te pasa naranjita? -

- Nada mamá, estoy bien -

Tiffany se limpia me lagrima de lava que aun posaba en su mejilla, realmente estaba triste, pero aun no tenía valor, se considera una cobarde al no ser valiente para revelar el secreto, Tiffany decidió que lo mejor seria esperar a que sus padres le cuenten todo a sus tíos Jake y Arcoiris, a Fionna, a Maicol y a Mike, sabía que estaba mal, pero se decidió que ese seria el momento justo para la verdad, y todo lo contaría... al estar en el Dulce Reino

* * *

_En el Dulce Reino_

* * *

Finn y su familia llegan al Dulce Reino donde son recibidos por la Dulce Princesa, y por una extraña razón, Marceline también estaba ahí, ambas con el cabello desarreglado y con pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, la familia humano-elemento fuego se le hizo extraño esto, pero decidieron no tomarle importancia y les avisaron que necesitaban a Jake, Arcoiris y sus cachorros, acompañados de Mike, Fionna, Maicol y Víctor urgentemente, rápidamente la gobernante del Dulce Reino llama al Mayordomo Mentita para que llame a los que necesitan por algo urgente y Mentita hace todas las llamadas rápidamente.

Media hora después, ya todos estaban en el reino hecho de dulce, Tiffany se sentía nerviosa, sabía que debía decir la verdad, pero aún estaba preocupada...

¿Cómo se lo tomaran sus padres? ¿La regañaran o castigaran? ¿Su hermana lo entenderá? Esas eran las preguntas que se posaban en la mente de la joven elemental de 9 años, pero la que más la lastimaba era la última, si llegaba a decir la verdad tal vez ya no confié en ella, o peor, tal vez sus amigos y ella ya no le dirijan la palabra,lo cual le provocaban unas ganas irresistibles de llorar hasta que sus lagrimas se acaben o hasta que ya no pueda llorar, lo que pasase primero quería que pasara ahora mismo...

- ¿Qué te pasa hermana? -

- ¡Oh! Nada Merly -

Merliah ahora traía un vestido idéntico al que usaba la Dulce Princesa al tener 13 años solo que este era color lavanda grisáceo con un lazo color magenta (N/A: Creo que estoy desarrollando un gusto por este color ._.) y su cabello tenía un pequeño moño color violeta que combinaba con un brazalete que tenía un pequeño corazón dorado en una mitad y plateado en la otra con la frase "I Love You" en ambas mitades ( bellos-dijes-con-diseno-corazon-partido-plateado-y -dorado_MLM-O-2642382261_ )

- ¿Me vas a decir eso de nuevo? -

- ¡No te quejes...!

- ¿Qué ocultas Tiffany? -

Aparece un pequeño Víctor de 5 años y medio con una playera de manga corta blanca, pantalones cortos azules, tenis negros y con un gorro de oso polar igual al de Finn solo que Celeste

- Se los diré después... ¿Si? -

- Esta bien -

Ambos responden de mala gana, sin imaginarse que lo que ocultaba Tiffany cambiara sus vidas para siempre

* * *

**Aquí termina este Three-Shot, confieso que lo iba hacer One-Shot, pero seria más largo y seguramente muchos ya lo estaban esperando, además de que duraría más tiempo ya que pensaba hacer entre 2,500 y 3000 palabras...**

**¿Qué habrá pasado el día anterior? ¿Por qué la familia "humano-elemento fuego" se siente traicionada? ¿Cómo tomara todo el mundo la confesión de Tiffany? ¡Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!**

**Y sin más que decir...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Empezando a explicar

**Aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Meridiana, Merliah, Tiffany y Víctor me pertenecen**

**Vladimir, Maicol y Mike le pertenecen a George187**

* * *

_Empezando a explicar_

Todos, excepto los pequeños, estaban en la sala del trono en el Dulce Reino, la Dulce Princesa, o mejor dicho, Dulce Reina, quien ahora tenía el cabello ondulado con su rosa natural (solo ella pudo ondular su cabello debido a su biomasa, o mejor dicho, piel pegajosa XD), con un vestido de tela morado con unos detalles violetas, junto a unas pulseras doradas, violetas y moradas, guía a las parejas y Marcy hasta el laboratorio, que estaba como si en el hubiera pasado una explosión

- ¿¡Qué paso aquí!? - Preguntan el trío de parejas sorprendidos

- Lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo un experimento... -

- ... y cuando vine para hacerle una broma, el químico... ¡BOOM! -

Les sorprendió ver que la DP contestara y Marceline terminara la frase, pero... era hora de la sorpresa

- ¿Qué era lo que nos querías avisar hermanito? -

Finn escucha la voz de su hermano sacándolo de sus profundos y tristes pensamientos

- Lo que pasa es que... es que... -

- ¿Qué te ocurre Finn? -

Pregunta Fionna. Todo el mundo, literalmente, tenía la mirada fija en la pareja "Flaminn" esperando saber la noticia del porque los obligaron a ir al reino hecho de dulce. Hasta que las vieron... lagrimas cristalinas cayendo de sus ojos color zafiro, al parecer no le gustaba hablar sobre ese tema

- ¡Ya nos estas asustando Finn! -

Arcoiris ahora tenía un traductor modificado para que no hablara como anciano, y al parecer funcionaba, ya que ella fue la que dijo eso, así que la Reina Flama se ofreció para decir la traumatica verdad

- Meridiana... *suspiro leve* Meridiana se volvió malvada -

- ¿¡QUE!? -

En cierto modo nadie creía en lo que dijo la actual gobernante del Reino de Fuego (aunque no viva ahí), ya que todos sabían que ella era una buena chica, al ser hija de Finn y una Reina Flama bondadosa; pero lo que no sabían era en lo que pasaba con la de cabello negro en este mismo momento

* * *

_En un lugar alejado del Dulce Reino_

* * *

Una pequeña humana de 8 años, ojos color rojo rubí, piel pálida, cabello café castaño con un mechón que tapaba casi todo su ojo derecho y con un vestido celeste caminaba triste y llorando en una pradera, lo inesperado era que esa pradera estaba ubicada cerca de la casa de la familia de Finn, ya que estos vivían en la casa del árbol; estaba demasiado triste como para ver en donde estaba, y tanto que no se dio cuenta que un aura color azabache, ojos color sangre y una curiosa marca en forma de boomerang color violeta en su ojo izquierdo se acercaba a ella

- No estés triste, ahora trabajas para mí, como debió haber sido desde siempre - Dice una voz femenina, que resulta ser la del aura

Pero la chica, que era nada más y nada menos que Meridiana, no escuchaba las palabras de su nueva jefa, ya que pensaba en lo que ocurrió el día anterior, y se dio cuenta de la nada salia música, volteo la vista 180º y vio a BMO tocando la música sin imaginar a quien tenía de cerca, específicamente a 5 km; Meridiana no quería que la maquina viera que en su mejilla izquierda había una marca en forma de llama color morado con una calavera color rojo alado, así que corre a gran velocidad y después de alejarse 10 km, escucho una canción mucho más diferente que la del videojuego, y decide empezar a cantar, ya que gracias al destino, la fantasma no la siguió:

His little whispers. "Love me, love me." That's all

I ask for. "Love me, love me." He battered his tiny  
fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to  
touch to feel something.

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
through the windows.

That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He  
struggled closer. Then he stole her. Violette wrists  
and then her ankles. Silent Pain. Then he slowly saw  
their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
through the windows. I will. Hear their voices. I'm a  
glass child. I am Hannah's Regrets.

Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder  
ears with pillow lace. There's bath tubs. Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in Kerosene. Their words tattooed in his veins

Y libera más lagrimas, más de las que ya tenía

* * *

_Regresando al Dulce Reino_

* * *

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE MALVADA!? -

Jake era el que menos podía creerlo

- Como lo oíste hermano -

Finn seguía llorando, pero lo más interesante era que estaba llorando como nunca lo hizo, a su lado, estaba su esposa Flama tratando de consolarlo (Finn: me pusiste muy llorón en esta parte. Mer135: Lo siento Finn (seguramente, okno XD)), todos estaban preocupados y a la vez triste, y lo curioso era que Marceline estaba enojada ya que pensaba que su padre, Hunson Abadeer, el gobernante de la nocheosfera, era el causante de todo esto

- ¿Pe-Pero cómo? -

Maicol y Fionna estaban tomados de las manos y preocupados por la pareja que dio la noticia

- Todo comenzó la mañana del día de ayer -

Finn comienza a relatar como su vida cambio para siempre...

_-Flashback (1º parte)-_

Merliah, Finn y su familia estaban en el parque a pocos metros del Dulce Castillo, todos con miradas alegres y sin nada que pudiera eliminarla... o eso era lo que quería que creyeran... y lo descubrirán muy pronto

Finn y Flama estaban sentados en una banca juntos viendo a las niñas en los diversos juegos del parque, Finn volteo su mirada un momento al Dulce Reino, recordando que gracias a Bonnibel Bubblegum su ahora-esposa podía tocar cualquier objeto sin quemarlo/encender fuego sin lastimar a nadie/volverse estable, hasta que escuchó...

- ¡Mi tobillo! -

Regreso su mirada y se levanto rápidamente para acercarse a su pequeña gema: se había fracturado su tobillo derecho (tanto alboroto por un tobillo XD), se acerco a ella, la cargo, se regreso a su banca y la sentó a su lado dándole la espalda a la nada, ya que Flama también estaba a su lado, exactamente al lado de Finn

- ¿Estas bien hermanita? -

Una Meridiana bondadosa se acerca a su hermana y a sus padres, y a su lado y sin darse cuenta, había un arbusto que nunca antes estaba, y menos a su lado, y de lo que menos se dio cuenta, era que unos ojos color sangre mantenían la vista en ella...

* * *

**¿Como terminara este flashback? ¿Cómo se tomara esta historia "todo el mundo? ¿Uno de los pequeños estará escuchando lo que cuenta el aventurero?**

**¿Quieren que lo continué? Aunque yo lo estoy haciendo y ya se que poner en el próximo, tengo ansias para saber que pasara en el siguiente y último capitulo**

**La canción que aparece se llama "Monster" y la canta Meg & Día**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tristes recuerdos

**Meridiana, Merliah, Tiffany, Lamashtu y Víctor me pertenecen**

**Vladimir, Maicol y Mike le pertenecen a George187**

* * *

_Tristes recuerdos_

Finn y Flama empezaban a contar como fue que ocurrió todo, comenzando con el parque

_-(Continua la 1ª parte del flashback)-_

- Si... estoy bien, no se preocupen. -

La pequeña PE pone su tobillo encima de la pierna de Finn mientras que este sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón "lagrimas de cíclope", para después ponerlo sobre el pequeño pie de la futura soberana.

- ¿Ah? -

La Reina Flama vio algo que la confundió demasiado, ya que nunca había visto algo más extraño que eso.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? -

Tiffany se acerca a la ahora-soberana del Reino de Fuego, pero lo más extraño/curioso fue que ella si noto ese extraño arbusto de caramelo que ni siquiera Finn el Humano había notado.

- ¿Ese arbusto siempre ha estado aquí? -

Preguntan ambas elementales de fuego llamando la atención de los humanos y de la pequeña brujita elemental, se acercan lentamente y...

* * *

- Estas bromeando hermano. -

Jake no creía para nada la "leyenda" de Finn y su esposa Flama, quienes contaban la historia con un triste mirar, sin imaginar que del otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio estaban los 5 hijos de Jake y Arcoiris, las hermanas elementales y el humano medio año mayor que Merly-Mer. Los lluviacornios-perros tampoco creían la historia contada por el héroe, hasta que vieron la mirada decaída de sus amigas e hijas de este. No podía ser cierta esa historia, NO PODÍA.

- No me digan que... -

La humana-aventurera y la princesa-bruja elemental movieron la cabeza en forma de acierto, confirmando las sospechas de los demás niños, que les brillaron los ojos y se taparon la boca para no lanzar un grito.

Dentro de la habitación, los adultos reaccionaron igual que los niños cuando Finn y Flama movieron su cabeza en señal de negación a que no bromeaba este primero con respecto a la historia.

- ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! -

Fionna estaba a punto de llorar, 15 segundos después se tranquiliza y "Flaminn" decide continuar con aquella triste historia.

* * *

_-Flashback/2ª parte-_

Toda la familia se acerca lentamente a aquel extraño arbusto de caramelo, preocupando a la poseedora de los ojos rojos como la sangre, quien veía como poco a poco se acercaba cierta chica de cabello castaño, pero la familia creía que todo esto era un efecto de su mente, ya que el extraño arbusto había desaparecido como si se tratara del viento tratando de darles una señal

- Vieron eso... ¿o solo fui yo? -

Pregunta la Reina Flama a su familia, quienes le contestan que ellos también vieron eso y que no estaba loca.

Después de eso, vieron como una chica de cabello chocolate oscuro, piel morena, ojos rojos y que venía vestida con una blusa blanca de manga corta, short corto color azul y zapatillas color vino aparecía de repente; asustando a toda la familia

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí? -

Pregunta Meridiana, que por una extraña razón esa chica de aproximadamente 15 años se le hacía familiar.

- Soy yo, Lamashtu ¿No me recuerdas? Pues no me extraña, después de todo han pasado 5 años desde que te visite -

Al parecer esa extraña chica quería provocar a la humana, por una extraña razón que solo ambas conocían

- ¿No me digas que tu...? -

Meridiana ya sabía a lo que se refería la joven, quien solamente asintió

- ¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿De qué están hablando? -

La princesita de los elementos ya estaba comenzando a asustarse

- Oh, no pasa nada... nada querida hermana -

Lo que nadie, excepto la joven, fue que los ojos de Meridiana comenzaban a teñirse de rojo como la sangre y su cabello se había opacado un poco mientras que 3 de los cabellos que estaban en su frente se habían tornado rojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? -

La Reina Flama y el Aventurero Finn eran los que menos entendían lo que pasaba.

- Lo que pasa es lo que están a punto de ver. -

Rosario chasquea los dedos haciendo que tanto a ella como a Meridiana les cambio el cabello e hizo que en Meridiana, en una de sus mejillas le salio una marca de una llama color morado con una calavera color rojo alado, y los mechones de su cabello, estos tenían su tono castaño pero terminaban en rojo, después sus ojos rojo rubí cambiaron a un tono negro para después recuperar su tono normal.

- Enserio... ¿Qué te pasa? -

Merliah estaba comenzando a llorar, para ella, todo esto era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar ahora mismo

- Ella trabaja para mí... ¿Estas ciega? -

Rosario se ve envuelta en una llama negra para después ser un aura color negro con ojos rojos como la sangre y un curiosa marca en forma de boomerang en uno de sus ojos. El aspecto astral (por así decirle) se metió a Meridiana por medio de un dije en forma de conejo (se lo dio Fionna en su cumpleaños #5), haciendo que el cabello de Meri se volviera negro con un mechón rojo y haciendo que el conejo de su dije cambiara por una calavera de ojos enojados.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto hija? -

Las llamas de la Reina Flama comenzaron a bajar su tono mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lava. No era capaz de atacar a su propia hija.

- No te incumbe mamá -

Responde la "humana" de forma grosera. Nadie podía creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, ella ya no era su hija, ella ya no era su hermana, ella ya no era Meridiana

* * *

- Un momento -

Marceline decide interrumpir la historia ya que presentía algo extraño.

- ¿Qué pasa Marcy? -

- Huelo algo muy extraño. -

Marceline responde la pregunta del padre-can mientras se acerca lentamente a la puerta seguida de todos los que estaban en el laboratorio, poniendo nerviosos a todos los niños/lluviacornios-canes por temor a ser descubiertos por sus padres y meterse en un problema más grave que el actual, que era la triste verdad y la "lagrimosa" historia, pero de lo que no se percataron era que Merly ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, empezó a concentrarse, cerro por un momento los ojos y cuando los abrió, sus ojos, incluyendo sus irises, tenían un resplandor dorado, haciendo que todos los que estaban con ella desaparecieran en un haz de luz de ese mismo color.

Marcy y los demás se acercan a la puerta del laboratorio, y cuando ven por el otro lado de esta, no veían a nada y a nadie, no solo confundiendo a Marcy, sino también a los demás, ya que ellos también sentían la presencia de alguien más. Para resolver sus dudas, se van a la habitación donde estaban alojados todos los niños, quienes actuaban como si no supieran de lo que hablaban. Así que todos con sus sospechas confirmadas, deciden regresar al laboratorio para ponerle fin a esta historia de angustia.

* * *

**¿Cómo terminara esta historia? ¿Tiffany confesara todo? Esto se revelara en el siguiente y último capitulo de esta historia**

**Decidí poner un epilogo, ya que muchos esperaban este capitulo y lo planeaba hacer más largo, tardando un mes más o menos ._.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogo

**Aquí esta el epilogo**

**Meridiana, Merliah, Tiffany y Víctor me pertenecen**

**Maicol y Mike le pertenecen a George187**

* * *

_Epilogo_

Todos habían regresado al laboratorio y estaban esperando a la DR (Dulce Reina) ya que esta se dio cuenta de que el vestido que tenía era el que había usado cuando hizo el experimento y este exploto.

- Cuanto tarda - Se queja la Reina Vampiro esperándola - Sigan contando

- No lo haremos sin la Dulce Reina - Fionna se le queda viendo a Marcy

Todos ven como Bonnibel entra con un vestido sin tirantes color púrpura con un listón delgado color violeta y unos detalles del mismo color en el cabello.

- ¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!? - Marcy la encara molesta

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mar! - Aparta la mirada sonrojada

- ¿No me digas que tu...? - Marcy se burla sonrojada, para después lanzar una carcajada

- ¡No es eso! - Eso sonrojo más a la gobernante

Los demás estaban viendo la discusión entre ambas gobernantes, a lo que trataron de aguantar una risa. Mientras que fuera de la habitación, los hijos de Jake y Arcoiris, y las hijas de Finn y Flama; estaban con las manos en la boca para evitar lanzar una carcajada y ser descubiertos.

- Bueno... *suspiro* ...vamos a continuar - Todos dirigen la mirada al triste héroe de Ooo

Todos los que están adentro se sientan alrededor de Finn y Estela como si les fueran a contar un cuento infantil, y ambos deciden continuar la historia...

_-Flashback (3ª parte)-_

Meridiana se da la vuelta y sus hermanas y padres se asustan al ver esos ojos llenos de maldad pura.

- /¡Atacalos!/ - Escucha Meridiana dentro de su mente

- Esta bien -

Meridiana se acerca volando hacia su familia tratando de embestirla pero esta logro evitar el ataque a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? - Las primeras lagrimas caen de los ojos de Elemental

- La pregunta debería ser ¿Por qué apenas lo demuestro? - Meridiana se acerca lentamente a ella con tal de lastimarla.

Meridiana de pronto empieza a sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza, a lo que pone ambas manos sobre ella y aguanta las ganas de liberar un grito y a la vez detiene su paso. Cierra los ojos por aguantar tanto dolor, y cuando los abre se ve su verdadero color de ojos.

- No lo demostré porque no quería lastimarlos, pero no puedo evitarlo... ¡Y TODO ES POR ESE FANTASMA QUE ESTA APODERÁNDOSE DE MI MENTE! - Meridiana también libera lagrimas de dolor.

- /¿Qué estas haciendo?/ - Se queja la voz mental de la humana

El dolor de cabeza regresa a Meri, haciendo que el color sangre regrese a sus ojos.

- ¡NO QUIERO HACERLES DAÑO! - Confiesa la humana antes de que la maldad regrese a su ser.

Meridiana convoca el "Relámpago Psiqui-máster" (N/A: Lean el capitulo 7 de "¿Quién eres en realidad?" para entender), obligando a Merliah a usar el "Flare Coat" (N/A: Lean el mismo capitulo).

- ¡Esta no eres tu hermanita! - Grita la princesa liberando más lagrimas.

- Porque ya no soy la misma que tú conoces -

Merliah usa el mismo poder que su hermana, pero esta no puede esquivarlo ya que Tiffany uso cadenas de fuego para dejarla "atada" al piso, recibiendo el ataque, lastimandola gravemente.

- Esto no se va a quedar así... ¿De acuerdo? - Todos miran con lagrimas y enojo a la poseída humana que se levantaba lentamente - Pero que quede claro... ¡Ya no soy la Meridiana que ustedes conocen!

Meridiana se aleja corriendo. Finn la iba a perseguir, pero Flama lo detuvo diciéndole que así iba a ser a partir de ahora. El espíritu maligno sale del dije de la humana tomando su forma de conejo, y después de eso Meridiana se aleja huyendo de aquel espíritu con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que había traicionado a su propia familia. Mientras que la familia se va con lagrimas de traición de aquel parque que por años les dejara un montón de tristes recuerdos.

* * *

- ¿¡POR QUÉ!? - Fionna se sienta en el piso hundiendo su cara entre su rodillas y llorando, siendo consolada por su esposo.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Fi - Los ojos de Flama se llenan de lagrimas

Ese tema si era difícil de hablar.

- Toc, toc -

Todos escuchan una voz femenina haciendo el efecto "tocando la puerta" para ver a cierta niña de piel dorada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -

Todos ven como atrás de Tiffany se asoman los demás.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan atrás de la pared? - Se liberan las sospechas de Bonnibel.

- Acabamos de llegar, nos habíamos puesto a jugar con nuestras primas y con el hijo de Maicol y Fionna - Viola oculta perfectamente su nerviosismo.

Todos los adultos habían notado que cuando entro Tiffany, una preocupación se poso en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede sobrinita? - Tiffany regresa a la realidad gracias a su tío Jake.

- Hay algo que tengo que decir - La preocupación crece en la elemental de fuego.

- ¿Qué pasa hija? - "Flaminn" dirige su mirada hacia la niña de 9 años

- Yo sabía... *suspiro* yo sabía todo este tiempo la verdad acerca de Meridiana - Cierra los ojos fuertemente durante la confesión, pero vuelve a abrirlos cuando siente un calor rodeándola.

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? - Su madre era la dueña de ese calor.

- Porque tenía miedo - Confiesa la humana llorando.

- Tranquila, algún día las cosas serán como antes - El héroe de Ooo le limpia las lagrimas

- ¿Pueden perdonarme por ocultarles esto? -

- ¡Claro que te perdonamos! - Su hermana la abraza con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos se unen al abrazo formando un abrazo grupal, demostrando que al estar perdido, siempre habrá un arcoiris a la vuelta de la esquina.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**¿Qué tal quedo el epilogo? Lo último se me ocurrió gracias a la frase "siempre existe un arcoiris a la vuelta de la esquina"**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL ESTE FIC!**_


End file.
